oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Minimap
The Minimap (also called mini-map in RuneScape documentation, or radar amongst players) is the area of the game interface in the upper-right of the screen. It shows a bird's eye schematic of the player's surrounding area, with the player at the centre. White lines represent walls, fences, etc., although a red marker indicates a door or other penetrable features. Coloured dots act as markers to identify nearby items, players, monsters and NPCs (see below for more details). Certain buildings and features (such as water sources) are marked by icons. Quest start points are also shown on the minimap. The minimap appears as an approximately circular area with a 37 square-length radius (see below). It does not show the map in certain areas, such as in the Barrows and Puro-Puro. Navigation Players can navigate by clicking directly on the minimap itself. A red flag will appear to show that the server is moving the player to the area clicked on; however, if one tries to enter a location that is inaccessible (due to a door being closed, or some other obstruction) then either nothing will happen, or the game will move your red flag to the nearest point that you can travel to. Compass :For the compass clues encountered during treasure trails, see Treasure Trails/Guide/Compass. Near the top of the minimap there is a compass that can aid players as a navigation tool. The "N" arrow represents north, and the other (unlabelled) arrows represent the other directions, as with a standard compass. The other directions used to be labelled, but that was taken off because in many languages the words for west, south and east don't begin with "W", "S" and "E" while "N" for north works for most languages. Clicking the compass faces the camera directly north and slightly elevated. Instead of showing the direction one's character is facing, as could be expected, the compass shows the direction which the camera and minimap face. In order to throw off some macro programs, the compass and minimap are not aligned perfectly with each other and the camera. Markers The following colour scheme denotes different things: * The square white dot in the middle of the minimap marks your own position. * A red dot indicates an item or stack of items on the ground. * A blue arrow shows the direction of your currently placed Waypoint. * A red arrow shows the direction of your target in Castle Wars, etc. * A yellow arrow shows the exact location of your target in Learning the Ropes, Castle Wars, etc. * A white line marks a wall, usually with no effect. * A red line marks a door, gate or stile, which can be open, closed or inaccessible. * A red flag indicates the current destination of your character. * A purple dot indicates a fellow friend chat member. * A orange dot indcates a fellow clan chat member. As of a hidden update in early December 2011, player and NPC/monster dots are assigned random colours different to their previous ones. This is to stop colour-recognition bots. There are no markers for followers. Scale The scale of the Minimap is equal to that of the official Java-based World Map at 100% zoom, or exactly 16 pixel-lengths2 = 1 square. Alternatively, the conversion 4 pixel-lengths = 1 square-length may be used. When perfectly aligned along the horizontal and vertical axes, the Minimap displays a circular area with a radius of exactly 19 square-lengths. User interface icons The RuneScape minimap includes four icons, also referred to as Status Globes, representing from top to bottom: Life Points, Prayer, Energy and Summoning points. To the left of each icon is a number representing the player's remaining points in that category. Only the first three icons will appear to all players; Members can unlock the Summoning icon with the right conditions. The Life Points icon shows the player's remaining Life Points. The background of the icon will drain in colour as the players Life Points are reduced. Also, the colour of the numbers next to the icon will change from green, to yellow, to red, then begin to flash as a player loses more life points, and you will hear a soft heart beating noise. The background will turn green if the player is poisoned or yellow if the player is diseased. If the player has cure for poison/disease in their inventory, they can click on the icon and will use up one dose of the antipoison or Relicym's balm. If the player has different kinds of antipoison (such as regular antipoison and super antipoison), the highest level will be used (so in the above example, super antipoison would be used if the Life Points icon is clicked). If the player has the Prayer book from The Great Brain Robbery, the icon will not cure the poison; the player has to manually use the prayer book. The Prayer icon shows the player's remaining Prayer points. As with the Life Points icon, the background will drain and the numbers will change colours as the player's Prayer is reduced. This now has the option to toggle quick prayers on and off. These quick prayers can be set by right-clicking the Prayer icon and choosing "select quick prayers" this opens a menu which a player can choose which prayers they want activated when enabling quick prayer. If the player already has prayers on, toggling the quick prayers on will turn them off and turn on the quick prayers. If a player toggles the icon again, the prayers turn off. If a player turns on prayers without toggling the prayer icon, he or she can turn the prayers off completely by toggling the icon two times quickly. This is a good strategy to reduce prayer point usage. The Energy icon shows the player's remaining energy, or how long one can run before walking. A player can also click on it to toggle running on or off. The background will not drain (although the numbers will change colours) as energy is reduced. The option to rest is accessed by right-clicking the Energy icon. When you right click on the running bar you can rest, this enables you to charge both your life points and run energy at the same time (twice as normal). Resting in front of a musician charges life points and run energy three times as fast. The Summoning icon shows the player's remaining Summoning points. Clicking it brings up the summoning screen. As with the Life Points, Prayer, and Run Energy icons, the background drains and the numbers will change colour as the player's Summoning points are reduced. It formerly was only visible while one is a member and had completed the Wolf Whistle quest, which is required for the Summoning skill. It is unusable if one is a free player. The XP Counter shows the total amount of experience, or XP, that a player has received since they last reset it. It is located to the left of the compass. Logging in and out does not affect the counter whatsoever. When opened, a small box appears to the left of the icon. It shows the amount of experience received when performing skills. The World Map icon, when clicked, will bring up the World map. When clicked in an un-mapped dungeon or during a Random event, the view will default to the Lumbridge Swamp. It was added with the RuneScape High Detail update. The Money Pouch icon is used to store coins so they do not use up inventory space. It is located below the minimap. When left clicked, it also has the option price checker and can be used to check the prices of items. When withdrawing coins from the bank, they will automatically be stored into the money pouch and have to be manually withdrawn by the player into their inventory. Historical PvP icons Note that these icons used to appeared while players were in PvP worlds. PvP worlds no longer exist due to an update. The Safe zone icon appeared when players entered "safe zones" while on PvP worlds. This indicated that the player could not be attacked by other players. The Level range (located just below the "Safe zone icon" showed a particular level range of Combat level, where any player within that range could be attacked by the player. The Hot zone icon appeared when players entered "hot zones" while on PvP worlds. See Hot zones for more information. The Countdown timer icon appeared when players entered "safe zones" while in combat. When the 10-second timer is still active, the player could still be attacked and killed even while in a "safe zone". Glitches * On 21 November 2009, players have reported experiencing a glitch with the graphical interface of the minimap. * The minimap has been appearing with a white background for some lately. * Sometimes, a "Blackout" glitch will occur, either when a player has a slow connection to the server or the game is not completely loaded yet. It disappears when you move away so that a new map is loaded. This glitch has not yet been fixed. Another blackout glitch has the same cause, and the entire map will turn black, except for still showing colored dots. This glitch has not been fixed. * While having a summoning pet out, right-clicking the summoning icon will sometimes show an "Attack" or "Cast Spell" option. This glitch has not yet been fixed. * There is a glitch that if you log into the game and the player is experiencing lag, the prayer, run, and life points counters will show up as 0 until the player has recovered from lag, when the counters will be the number they're supposed to be. * Players sometimes experience a glitch where only half of the minimap shows, or is grainy and scrambled. The origin of these glitches are the same and can sometimes be solved by switching the Display Mode in the custom graphics settings. * A current glitch extends the minimap outside the circular frame when using directX and the resizeable version of the game. Trivia * The minimap has been graphically changed, most noticeably the Logout icon in the top right corner and a globe-based icon in the bottom left, featuring the World map. *The minimap shown in Jagex's test/private servers are comparably different to the minimap players see in the RuneScape java client. *Every minute or so the map's orientation (along with the actual world) will rotate 1 pixel. This is most likely to prevent certain types of bots, such as autoclickers, from working for extended periods of time. no:Minimap nl:Minimap Category:Interface